


Make A Girl Go Crazy

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agreed Upon Dubcon Play, BDSM, But only if you squint, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Humiliation, Pregnancy Kink, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	Make A Girl Go Crazy

“Kadan,” Bull murmured into her ear. “How would you feel about me spreading you open on my cock right here?”

Moira groaned.

He pushed her hard against the wall behind the tavern. They were still quite well hidden from prying eyes. Her arms were raised above her head and her wrists held tightly in one of his large hands. “That’s not an answer, use your words,” he smirked.

“Please,” she whispered. Bull waited patiently for her to fully vocalize her needs. “I want you to fuck me. Right here.”

“Anything else, kadan?”

“Can I pretend to struggle?” she asked, suddenly feeling shy and averted her gaze.

“Good girl,” he murmured. He kissed her forehead and released her wrists. “On your knees.” He said firmly.

She dropped to her knees and reached for his belt. “Did I say you could use your hands?” He chuckled softly. He removed his belt and it fell to the ground.

She rubbed her cheek against his cock through his pants and groaned in delight.

She nodded and went to work. She tugged his trousers down with her teeth and watched as he kicked off his boots.

Starting with the base, moving his half hard cock until it lay across her face. She lapped at it, eager to wrap her lips around the head. 

“Get it wet,” Bull said, his voice going husky.

Bull tugged at her hair guiding her to lick at his frenulum. He hummed his approval when she sucked on it. “Good girl.”

Moira jerked her head away. “I’m not a dog,” she spat.

“You don’t wanna be my little bitch?” He countered. It made her pause. “I’ll treat you right. I’ll even use lube when I split you open.” He smirked. “Would you like that? My thick cock spreading your tight cunt. Not sure you can take it all.”

“I’ve seen bigger. Taken bigger,” she said, nose in the air even as he held her hair tight in his fist.

“Then you’d have no problem with me shoving you against the wall right now? An expert such as yourself can handle it.” He tugged at her hair until she stood. Bull pushed her against the wall and unlaced her pants. They fell to the ground without a sound. Bull tore off her smalls and grinned when she spat out curses at him.

“You got a mouth on you. Should I train that out? What a sight you’d be, fucked into submission, docile as I please,“ Bull groaned and thrust his hips against her. He turned her over and pushed her face against the cold stone. "You know your safe word, kadan,” he murmured.

Moira nodded and braced her hands by her head against the wall.

Bull kissed the back of her neck. She heard the swing of his arm through the air and felt the resounding crack against her backside. He kept an erratic rhythm, fast and slow, hard slaps and soft caresses. It made her dizzy with want. Her breaths were shallow and she trembled at his every touch.

“Where’d all that fire go?” He hummed.

“Please,” she whined.

“Please what? C'mon tell me what you want.” He teased at her slit with his fingertips.

“Please stop,” she whispered.

He grinned and slapped her ass several times in quick succession. She caught herself arching her ass backward into the pain even as the rest of her body curled in on itself.

“Pretty as a painting,” Bull growled, and finally he thrust a finger into her cunt. He got to his knees behind her and kissed her bruised cheeks; his mouth and tongue felt coarse on the sensitive skin. His tongue prodded at her asshole and she swore softly.

He fucked her ass with his tongue and pumped his fingers in and out of her cunt. She had two choices, to either cry out and hope no one would come near or to bite back the screams of pleasure that sat on the back of her tongue. Bull made the decision for her when he stood and covered her mouth with his free hand. 

“Be a good girl and spread yourself open,” he said softly. His fingers were still toying with her cunt; he’d drained all the fight from her. She kept one hand on the wall, with the other she reached down and spread her lips apart. “That’s my girl.” He pulled his fingers free and bent to rescue a vial of oil from his trousers and slicked up his cock. He lined the bulbous tip with her opening and teased at it with shallow thrusts. 

She tried to protest but her words were muffled by his large hand.

He grinned wickedly and thrust inside her in one long, slow stroke. Her ass met his pelvis and she groaned, nearly going cross eyed. ‘Fuck, he’s so big,’ she thought, not for the first time. Bull laid a hand over her mound, sliding up until he could feel her stomach distend with every rock of his hips. “Gorgeous, my gorgeous girl,” he crooned. Her muffled cries drove him on, harder until she was bucking in his arms from the force of his thrusts. “Fuck,” he growled. “Gonna fill you up with my cum, fit to bursting. Do you think it’ll take?”

She groaned and shook her head.

Moira felt herself unraveling as he murmured a mix of praises and promises in her ear. She came before he did, his wicked fingers danced over her clit, stroking it slowly; a stark contrast to the cruel rhythm of his hips. Bull bit down on her shoulder as he came.

Without a word, he pulled out of her and laid her on the ground over his trousers. He pushed her legs over his horns and licked her clean until she came twice more.

“How was that, kadan?” He asked smugly, his cum and hers ran slick over his chin. 

“Too much, **far** too much. I’ll have to execute you at dawn. For crimes against the Inquisitor,” she huffed.

Bull laughed and leaned up to press his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his bulk on top of her. 

“No, it was perfect,” she said, unable to keep the grin from her face. “It’s always perfect.”

“Hm, I’ll have to work on it. You can still form complete sentences.” He frowned.

She giggled and pulled him down for another kiss. 


End file.
